The disclosed circuits and methods relate to integrated circuits. More particularly, the disclosed circuits and methods relate to clock distribution networks in three-dimensional integrated circuits.
Microprocessors and other integrated circuits include clock distribution networks for routing a clock signal to the circuitry of the microprocessor or other integrated circuits. These clock network are typically formed in a two-dimensional layout and have stringent timing and power requirements. Skew and jitter of the clock network cause clock uncertainty and decrease the timing margins.